The present invention relates to electro-expulsive separation devices and relates in particular to such devices which are operable in virtually explosive fashion to shatter and remove a solid body on the surface of such devices.
A representative prior art device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,353 entitled ELECTRO-EXPULSIVE SEPARATION SYSTEM, issued Sept. 1, 1987 to Haslim et al.
In this unit the electrical conductor is formed from a blank of suitable metal creating a pattern of continuous ribbons in zig-zag fashion with intervening gaps.
The pattern is then folded about an axis 36 to define two sections 37 and 38 as is most apparent in FIG. 3 of the '353 patent; the folding step creates a plurality of ribbon hinges.
While the device of the '353 patent is operative it has a significant disadvantage; i.e., the occurrence of stress cracking, metal fatigue and conductor failure at any one of the numerous hinges arrayed along the axis 36.
In operation, the unit is subject to periodic flexing placing stress on the various hinges; failure of one hinge results in failure of the complete device.